Light in my darkness
by ADORATIO
Summary: Alex is Bella's cousin. All she wanted was to make sure her cousin could get over Edward but then she meets Sam. Sam imprints on her and everything she knew went to hell. Sam/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I've wanted to do a Sam/oc for a bit now and I finally found the time, I noticed there were barley any so I thought what the heck: D Reviews pretty please…maybe? YES! :D By the way, I imagine her as Nina dobrev from the vampire diaries: D She is a mix between Katherine and Elena; she has Katherine's sexy edge and fire and yet has Elena compassion.

Everyone is different. Fact. Everyone has more than one side to them. Fact. Everyone has a dark side; some chose to act on there's and let it win over there light. I am not one of those people. Fact.

I'm sorry; I'm not usually this deep. I didn't mention my name did I? I'm alexia. But call me Lexi. A am originally from Bulgaria, I have a olive skin tone and a skinny yet fairly tall and toned frame that most people would die for….Wow that sounds vain but it's true.

I have dark chocolate eyes and I have naturally long dark brown wavy hair that I curl into winglets.

I'm not into that floral shit…there's nothing wrong with it, it's just not me. I'm not into the Goth look either, I'm just a happy medium, and I generally wear leggings or tight skinny jeans that show off my figure. I generally wear tank tops too and I go with the smoky eyes.

Hmmm personality…how can I describe myself. I would say I'm fairly compassionate; I don't like seeing good people in pain. I have a tendency to try and fix everything. I can be funny and sweet but like I said before everyone has a dark side. I'm known for my 'Fire' and my and I quote 'sexy edge'. I can sometimes use that to get what I want…yes I can be seductive and manipulative but I don't mean to hurt anyone…Just self-preservation.

Hmmm…what else, I just turned 19. I went to Julliard for a year and now I'm taking a year off. Exciting huh?

Oh yeah! I have no siblings…Phew! My mom is very religious so I used to get in trouble a lot…seriously she banished me from Bulgaria…believe it or not she can do that. My papa still calls but my mom calls the shots, so I moved to live with my auntie Renee and her daughter Bella. Bella and I had become like two peas in a pod, she was my pig to my blanket…I'm gunna stop the analogies now before they get weirder. I left about 6 months before Bella decided to move to forks. She emailed me everything…and I mean everything.

Did I believe her at first? Vampires? You may think no of course not, that would be stupid but I did.

Bella didn't lie.

I received a call a week ago from Charlie. Edward had left in September and It was now February and Bella was all but cationic.

My family needed me. Bella needed me, the reason I was on my flight to Forks…To save my cousin.

What do you think of the prologue? Interstested? Let me know: D


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for everyone who reviewed, please check out my other stories: D Let me know if you have any suggestions? :D

Holy shit it didn't half rain here.

Seriously, nice day to wear shorts Lexi…good one. IDIOTT!

I was trying to be polite to the cab driver who was talking nonstop about his kids…Awh cute. Unfortunately I couldn't give the slightest shit.

"Here we are missing." The cab driver…Tony? Told me and I handed him over the money with a dazzling smile and stepped out of the Cab with my suitcase.

I waved over my shoulder at the cab driver…See I can be nice and headed toward the Swan house…It looked exactly the same as the last time I saw it.

"Lexi!" Charlie nearly ripped off the door and rushed over to drag me into the house into an awkward hug…Charlie wasn't a hugger.

"What up Uncle Charlie." I greeted with a slight chuckle and he stepped make and gave me a warm smile…Charlie was a pretty amazing guy.

"She's upstairs." Charlie told me with a sad smile and I nodded, grabbed my bag and walked upstairs to Bella's old room. Charlie hadn't told Bella I was coming; I was sleeping in the spare room next to hers.

I opened the door and Bella didn't even turn she just sat looking out of the window. She looked like someone had died but I guess to her they did. Not just the love of her life, her future. Gone.

"Bells?" I asked and Bella turned around with wide eyes, finally some emotion in her expressionless face. I didn't bother waiting for a reply; I yanked her of the chair and pulled her into a hug. Bella wasn't hugger but she buried her head in the crook of my neck and held onto me for dear life.

"Lexi." Bella sighed with relief and I gave her one more squeeze. I pushed her slightly onto the bed and she looked at me confused.

I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out a DVD. Michael McIntyre. Funniest guy in the world, Bella and I used to watch it for house. I walked over to the T.V and put it on before walking over to the bed and sat next to Bella, I wrapped my arms tightly around my cousin and she snuggled into me.

"You're really here." Bella asked unsure and I squeeze her.

"I'm here to stay Bells, as long as you need." I told her and I felt Bella begin to sob. I dint care, she was showing emotion and that all I needed. It proved she was in there. No matter how deeply buried. She was there.

"She seems a little better Charlie…What changed?" I asked him as Bella pulled out of the driveway to head to school and Charlie smiled a small smile, I was making blueberry pancakes…I am awesome at cooking.

"Jacob Black." Charlie stated, I could feel his like for the boy, I raised an eyebrow and Charlie sighed.

"I told Bella that if things didn't get better she would have to go back to phoenix…I was desperate and I could see her hurt like that anymore but then she has being over the past few weeks. And of course since you got here yesterday she's got some life back." Charlie smiled warmly and I grinned.

"I take full credit." I sighed dramatically causing to Charlie chuckled and I plated up his pancakes.

"What are your plans while you're here; a year is a long time Lex." Charlie asked with a knowing look and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know…Isn't there a restaurant on the edge of town?" I asked my Uncle who was devouring my pancakes and he looked up and swallowed his food.

"The lodge…Damn Lex these are amazing!" He said before shovelling the remains in his mouth.

"I'll have a look there." I told him with a smile and he nodded and stood up and yanked on his jacket.

"Ok, I'll be back around 5, stay out of trouble Lex." Charlie gave me a knowing smile and I rolled my eyes.

Well off to the lodge I go.

I pulled into the drive way and threw my leg over and off my Harley Bike. Damn it was pretty.

Bella looked to already be in the house. I opened the door to find her stirring some sort f curry.

"Smells yummy Bells." I sat at the kitchen table and propped my legs up on the table.

"Legs down." Bella warned and I smiled, she was acting like Bella. Not all there but there is some light there.

"So bells…When do I get to meet Jacob." I emphasised his name I saw Bella smile slightly and she looked at me.

"It's not like that Lex…I'm not…" Bella began and wrapped her arm around herself like she was going to brake and she shook my head.

"I get it Bells, but he's your best friend. Apart from me who is apart from drop dead sexy but also funny, intelligent-" I listed.

"Big headed." Bella butted in with a fond smile and I grinned.

"I got a job at the lodge; I'm going to be the new head chief. Luck huh?" I smiled and she smiled back.

"I'm proud of you!" Bella cheered slightly and I sighed dramically.

"Of course you are Bells!" I said in a duh tone and she laughed and then she looked kind of… lost?

"Spit it out." I told her after watching her knaw her lip.

"Jake has being sick with mono for days, but Dad said he saw him out with his friends in port angelus. I even rang billy and apparently he's gone out with some friends…but the guys he was with…" Bella trailed off with a slightly worried expression and I walked over.

"What Bella?" I pressed and she sighed.

"Jake was scared of them, he didn't want to become in there gang." Bella explained and I giggled.

"Gang? Oh dear…" I rolled my eyes. Vampires, gangs what next…werewolves?

"No Lexi, Jake was scared of them." Bells pressed and I turned off the heat and moved the pan off the stove and pulled her towards the door.

"Then let's go!" I cheered and Bella hesitated and then pulled on her coat and I yanked on my leather jacket.

Love? Like? Tell me pwetty pwease :D


	3. Chapter 3

YAAAAAA! REVIEWS! :D Love y'all lots, please check my profile for my other stories: D P.S There's no Emily

We drove down to La push and it clicked. Jacob Black! OMG! I used to come down here every few summers with Bells, His dad is freaking awesome!

We pulled up at the Blacks residence, it was just as I remembered…jeesh did anything change?

Bella pulled up and I saw a group of shirtless and drop dead gawjuss guys emerge from the forest. Bella jumped out of the car as one guy came forward. Jacob…WOW!

I could see the largest guy of the pack…wow. He was literally perfect. I could imagine myself staying in his arms forever.

WHAT THE HELL?

WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!

I snapped out of my inner monologue as Bella stormed over to meet Jake half way. I saw Billy wheel himself out and look sadly at the pair.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with d!" I sang as I jumped of the hood of Bella truck and Billy's gaze snapped to mine as did the 'gang' of boy's across the friend…how could they hear me?

"Lexi!" Billy cheered and I giggled and walked up the stairs and hugged the amazing guy on the wheel chair.

"You didn't guess…It stands for drop dead gawjuss." I winked at him and walked over the railing and sat on it. I could feel the stares on my back. It was raining hard and I chose to wear highwaisted shorts and a black vest top to show off my long toned and tanned legs. Billy's eyes were mixed with shock, Awe and confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Billy asked still shocked and I chuckled.

"Ouch Billy…Do you want me to leave." I pressed a hand to my heart and he rolled his eyes.

"You haven't changed." Billy stated but his eyes were filled with happiness.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." I winked and smirked and Billy chuckled.

"You are the most dangerous creature I have met." Billy told me and I laughed loudly and I heard someone gasp loudly across the field. Before I could turn and look I saw Bella Jake storm off leaving Bella stood in the rain. I kissed Billy on the cheek swiftly and ran over to Bella. Jake seemed to be talking to the group. Bella was looking sadly after Jake and I shook her slightly and she looked up at me. (I am around 5 ft. 8 so I'm kind of tall.)

"He can't be my friend." Bella spoke not to anyone but herself and I yanked of my jacket leaving me in just a tank top and shorts and wrapped it around her as she shuddered. I wrapped my arm around Bells shoulder and I guided her back to the truck, I gave one last look to billy who was looking at Bella in sympathy and I pushed Bella into the car and closed the door before running back up the stairs to billy.

"What the hell?" I asked him and Billy sighed and dragged a hand down his face.

"There's a lot you don't know Alexia." Billy told me gravely and I leaned against the poll.

"Then tell me Billy." I pleaded and Billy opened his mouth but looked behind me I turned to see Jake scowling at me. I didn't bother looking over his shoulder to see the 'gang' but I wanted to. Why? I knew why…I wanted to see the leaders face. No I needed to see him but I refused myself.

"Why should we tell you?" Jake sneered and I looked him up and down before chuckling and turning to Billy.

"Your son didn't use to be such a Dick." I commented and Billy tried to hide an amused smile, I heard a few chuckles from the crowed behind him.

"How dare you! You have no right!" Jake yelled and I laughed again and leaned against the poll.

"She's my cousin, I have every right." I told him with a shrug and Jake looked confused and then suddenly sad. Recognition passed through his eyes.

"Lex?" Jake asked in a small voice and I winked and smirked and I heard a slight growl from behind that Jake and I ignored.

"In the flesh." I smiled and leaned off the poll, I kissed him swiftly on the cheek before walking down the steps without another word.

"Wait!" Jake yelled from the porch that was now filled with about 6 huge men. I refused to look at any apart from Jake as I turned and raised an eyebrow still walking backwards in slow slight taunting steps.

"Don't leave her Jake…I don't think she can take it." I gave him a small sad smile and I saw a look of hurt pass threw him. I winked once at Billy before turning back around and climbing into the truck to an expressionless Bella…back to square one.

"Bella!" I yelled after her as she stormed back in the door and Charlie stood up from the chair from watching football to walk over to us.

"Billy rang, said you got in an argument." Charlie said with a sympathetic smile and Bella nodded.

"Sam Uley said Jake can't be my friend." Bella said before heading upstairs.

Sam Uley…the name made my heart melt. Why? What the hell!

I wasn't one of those girls.

Hell yeah id had relationships but nothing too serious. Just typical sex.

But that name…it seemed familiar.

"You really think there's something wrong with this Sam kid." Charlie said and Bella nodded before going upstairs and getting changed, I followed her up. Both soaked from the rain and changed into something dry. There was that name again Sam. Damn…I needed to know who this name belonged to.

Not Want. Need.

I changed into some clean shorts and a top and my woolly cardigan and pulled out my sketch pad.

Bella crashed into my room the day after panting. I jumped out of bed and ran over to her.

"WHAT!" I asked her and she took a deep breath.

"Jake is a wolf, All the legends there true!" Bella gasped. I believed her either she was very convincing or we were both crazy. "Get dressed quickly!" She yelled and ran downstairs. I did as I was told; I grabbed some shorts and a tight strappy top, high tops and my leather jacket. I ran my fingers through my hair, I sighed and did my makeup and brushed my teeth and ran down the stairs and Bella told me to get in the truck.

"Here's a quick question….ARE YOU CRAZY!" I yelled at her as she jumped out the car and knocked on Billie's front door.

"Hello girls, Jake isn't here." Billy said in an unconvincing voice I sighed and went to sit on the railing of the pouch as my cousin walked in the house to Jakes room.

"Let's just say your acting carrier is officially of the chart." I told him as he rolled over to me. He rolled his eyes.

"So you figured it out." Billy said.

"No, there is no we, there is Bella and whoever Bella drags into this supernatural shit." I told him and sighed.

"I figured that if all his stories were true the rest must be too." I told and Billy's eyes widened in shock.

"She told you…" Billy managed to stutter and I nodded.

Bella stormed out of the house and to the forest. She was headed for the others that emerged out of the forest.

"Oh shit." I said and Billy's eyes widened. "Get Jake." I told him and he nodded and I ran over to Bella who was yelling at them. I saw her slap one big guy. One huge and angry guy and I put an arm around Bella and dragged her away from the man when he began shaking.

The leader was trying to calm the angry one down, I saw the other two guys stepping in front of me, my arms still wrapped around Bella tightly.

I wasn't paying attention I was listening to the leader's voice. I was almost praying for him to turn around. What was his name? More importantly…why did I care?

"Paul calm down!" The leader shouted but backed away when the angry guy called Paul I'm assuming began to phase. Think that's what it called but either way THERE WAS A HORSE SIZE WOLF TRYTING TO EAT MY COUSIN!

"Bella!" I heard Jake yell before he phased and began to tackle the other wolf as he phased too.

"Bella sweetie." I shook her and she finally looked at me and nodded.

"I'm fine." Bella sounded unconvinced and I pulled her tight towards me. I could feel eyes on us but I refused to look. I shook my head.

"По дяволите!" I swore in Bulgarian and I saw the guys look at each other in question. Bella pulled back and looked to the guys as I ran a hand threw my soft dark brown curls.

"She's originally Bulgarian." Bella explained still shaken and I turned to the two younger boys, purposely avoided the gaze of the leader.

"That's hot." One guy smirked to the other and they turned to wink at me and chuckled.

I heard a loud growl admit from the leader and I turned to look at him in shock, he wasn't looking at me this time. He was glaring at his pack members? I think that right, I look a few seconds to memorise every single detail of the perfect man's face. His defended jaw line and his dark eyes, his gorgeous skin tone. Damn he was hot.

"Take them to Kim's." The leader ordered and the boys nodded, before I could blink the man was running into the trees after the wolves.

"You must be Lexi…your hotter than I imagined." One guy looked at me and I winked.

"You must not have a very good imagination." I smirked and their eyes widened at my fire and then they returned the smirk.

"I'm Embry and this is Jared." The guy who was always commenting on my hotness introduced and I nodded.

"I'm Alexia, Alex, Lex or Lexi. I don't give a shit which." I shrugged and grabbed some of the unshredded clothes and I heard Bella chuckle.

"She's always like that." I could hear the amusement in Bells tone.

"Y'all can ride in the back of the truck." I told them and they sighed but did as I ordered and they directed me to Kim's who I learned was Jared's girlfriend.

Their house was nice but they were so young, maybe a year younger than me or around the same age.

I followed the guys in and a beautiful woman I recognised as Kim was setting a plate down on the table, the moment she saw Jared they rushed over and hugged and kissed. I heard Bella wince and I squeezed her hand. Kim broke of and blushed looking at us and I chuckled.

"You must be Kim." I greeted with a grin and she smiled at me warmly.

"I heard there was a new beauty on the scene. You must be Lexi." She smiled and walked over to hug me, I hugged her back. She was really sweet. She turned to smile and nod and Bella which Bells returned. We turned to see Jared and Embry eating the food like pigs and Kim slapped the over the head with a spoon.

"Save some for your brothers, would you like a muffin?" Kim looked to us and I shook my head and smiled politely and Bella smiled and grabbed one and began to nibble on it.

I noticed the way Jared watched Kim. Like she was the only one in the world. Pure and utter adoration. Wow.

"Where are Paul, Sam and Jake?" Kim asked the boys and then I realised. Sam was the leader. The most gorgeous . .

"Paul." Jared explained simply and smiled at her lovingly and she laughed.

"Ah Paul." Kim sighed and then laughed again and I chuckled. I heard the boys come through the door. Jacob first followed by Paul and then Sam. DON'T LOOK. I kept looking at my cousin in worry and then at Kim…pretty much everything but…Sam.

"Sorry Bella...Oh muffins!" Paul cheered, Bella was looking wide eyed at Paul and I laughed lightly. I heard Sam take in a short ragged breath and everyone looked at him in question but I stayed looking worried at Bella.

"We should get back B." I told her and she lifted off the wall with a nod.

"NO!" Sam and Jake yelled in unison and everyone jumped slightly. I finally looked Sam in the eyes and his face went from determined to…adoration.

What the hell! No…I must be wrong? Right? I broke off from Sam gaze when I heard Paul chuckle.

"Congrads...she's seriously smoking man." Paul grinned at him and Sam growled. Bella and I were looking in question. Kim was beaming at me.

"Not that this isn't nice and….creepy but we should get going." I told them all with a small smile and I saw Sam stiffen, I avoided his eyes but I didn't need to look properly to see the pure horror in his eyes.

"Don't leave!" Sam all but pleaded.

"Bella want to take a walk?" Jake asked Bella and she nodded, she threw me a grin over her shoulder and I scowled at her.

"Heads up, Leah looks pissed!" Jared said and I hid behind the door slightly. When she walked In I tripped her up and she landed on the floor and growled.

"WHO THE FUCK!" She turned around and I wagged my eyebrows at her and she slammed me against the wall. I saw the entire room looking at us in shock Sam seemed to look Horrified?

"Where have you been?" Leah yelled scowling and I shrugged.

"Here and there, people to see place to go." And I grinned and she releases me and hugged me tightly.

"I missed you, you crazy bitch!" She yelled and everyone laughed and Embry looked shocked, obviously never seeing Leah be nice. I was suddenly yanked out of Leah's arms and I was been spun in the air and placed on my feet. I looked up to see Seth and I hugged him tight.

"SETH!" I yelled and he grinned.

"Lex! You got hotter!" He grinned his little grin and I winked. I heard Sam growl and Seth looked between us and his eyes widened.

"As did you sethy." I told him and he beamed at me and I stepped back.

"You know Leah…" Sam stumbled out and I shrugged. And Leah rolled her eyes both oblivious to the problem. I ignored that his voice made me want to melt.

"Who do you think told me how to party?" Leah chuckled and I smirked proudly.

"Awkward…" I heard Jared mutter and Kim smacked him and I sighed. Sam was staring at us in horror. I was fighting the urge to throw myself at him when Leah looked at us in horror.

"NO! Not Lexi! She doesn't need to be dragged into this shit!" Leah screamed and I looked at her in shock. Sam looked ripped apart as he gazed at me sadly.

"Common Lea." I rubbed my hand up and down her arm and she stopped shaking and pulled my into a hug.

"You've had enough shit Alex…You don't need this." Leah whispered in her hair and Kim and Jared shared a curious look and I shrugged.

"Nah…keeps my life interesting. Stops me becoming a cat lady." I told her in a sing song manner and leaned against the wall and Leah laughed lightly and raised an eyebrow.

"You hate cats." Lea stated amused and I shuddered.

"I know…eurk!" I shuddered again and Sam laughed and I winked at him and his smile grew. Kim looked like she was going to explode with joy…I didn't understand what was happening but before I could ask Jake burst through the door with a shaken Bella.

"What the hell happened Jacob! " I demanded and he ignored me and spoke directly to Sam as I wrapped my arms around Bella. I let go to pull of my jacket and wrap it around her.

"I know what the red head wants." He told him calmly and I gasped.

"Victoria is here!" I asked her and she nodded.

"They killed Laurent but Victoria is still trying to get through!" She said still shaking.

"Well now we know what she wants…" Sam began telling the plan, Leah shot a dirty look in Bella's direction and I giggled and she rolled her eyes and laughed. I missed Leah. Finally Leah jumped a little and looked at me in horror.

"You knew the leeches!" Leah accused and Sam began to growl and shake and Bella shook her head.

"I told her. She never met them." Bella defended me and everyone calmed down but Sam.

Believe me I have no idea why I crossed the room and placed a hand on Sam's cheek.

"Kim will be pissed if you explode." I told him softly and he stopped shaking and laughed at me, it shocked me how I affected him so quickly. He was gazing at me eyes filled with…there it was again Adoration. I let my hand fall and I walked over to Bella and wrapped an arm around her. Avoiding eye contact with Sam. It scared me how he looked at me…Why?

Too many unanswered questions.

"So you're Bulgarian?" Embry asked to cut the awkward atmosphere and Leah and Bella laughed and I sighed.

"Yep." I told him with a smile.

"Why did you move?" Jake asked and I noticed Sam was still gazing at me, listening to my words with depth.

"I ermm…just left." I told him awkwardly.

Leah coughed. "Kicked out." Leah coughed again and Bella tried to muffle laughter and everyone looked at me in question.

"You were kicked out?" Kim asked me shocked.

"What did you do?" Jake asked suddenly interested and Bella and Leah shared an amused look and I shoved Leah.

"My…indiscretions where not tolerated there." I answered cryptically.

"In other words Lexi's mom is all that holy and she freaked when she found out that Lexi is far from _pure_." Leah emphasised her point and I saw Bella blush slightly and I laughed.

"What do you mean not pure?" Innocent Seth asked and Leah raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth but I covered it with her hand and I smiled at Seth.

"I'll tell you on your 16th birthday." I told him and he looked confused but nodded. Sam looked mad but he isn't shaking…no not mad, hurt.

"She's 19 what do you expect." I heard Jake tell Sam but Sam ignored him.

"What age were you kicked out?" Sam fired out the question, gripping the table. I knew what he wanted to know but I knew he wouldn't just come out and ask.

WHY DID HE CARE!

"16." I stated and Sam stormed out of the house and slammed the door shot. Kim and Bella looked shocked. Leah rolled her eyes and everyone else looked at me in apology. I didn't know why but it hurt that he left but I was good at hiding my emotions.

"We should go now; it was nice to meet you all. You especially Kim." I smiled at her warmly and she hugged me tightly.

Without another word Bella and I left for the truck and I swear I heard a wolf howl.

What do you think? Officially imprinted? :D


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much, I won't bore you here we go….: D

"Coffee?" I asked Bella as she made the breakfast. Jake last night rang us to tell us we needed to come to La Push for the remainder of the holidays; I had taken the week off work. IT was strange, I was…nervous.

I don't get nervous.

"Did you see the way Sam looked at you!" Bella blurted all of a sudden and I cut my hand on the knife I was washing.

"SHIT!" I yelled and Bella ran over in horror.

"Oh my god!" Bella looked as if she was going to faint. I wrapped a cloth around it and walked Bella over to a chair to sit.

"Breath bells." I told her and she did, she looke1d at me worried.

"How bad is it? Is it deep, let's going to the hospital?" Bella exploded and I rolled my eyes and stood up and unwrapped the cloth, the wound had stopped bleeding more or less and I shrugged.

"It not that bad, you can bandage it up here." I threw a first aid kit at her and sat across from her with a smile trying to hide the burning pain.

Bella breathed deeply I and out as she cleaned and bandaged my hand.

"I'm so sorry it just; he was looking at you like you were the most perfect person on the planet." Bella breathed and I exhaled…so it wasn't just me that noticed. I shrugged trying it brush it off.

"It was a weird day." I said nonchalant as I walked over to pull on my leather jacket. I was wearing shorts and boots that came underneath my knee and a tank top that said bite me across the front.

Bella did the same.

"You're just going to ignore it." Bella asked in disbelief and I nodded to which she sighed. And opened the door.

"Let's take the bike." I told her and she hesitated and I wagged my yes brows and she sighed.

I swung my leg over the bike and smiled at it. God…is it possible to marry a bike? Bella climbed on behind me and wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"Hold on." I grinned at the bike roared to life and I set off speeding down the roads of La Push.

I pulled up outside of Kim's and I saw all the guys staring I awe. Bella jumped off and I swung my legs around and I grinned at them.

"Pretty huh?" I smirked as the guys ran forward to inspect it. I realised Sam wasn't looking at the boke but h as gazing at me.

"Lexi." Sam breathed in relief as I walked over, I noticed his hands twitching like he was trying not to grab me and pull me to him where I was trying to ignore the chill up my spine when he said my name. I tried to keep my poker face but I knew I was failing.

How could I feel so much for someone I knew so little about?

He was a leader.

He was gorgeous.

He was a werewolf.

That's all I knew!

Oh wait, oh yeah…his name is Sam.

"Lex!" Kim rushed forward and hugged me and I retuned the hug in not just happiness but relief to end the episode between Sam and I. Kim pulled back and smiled. "I heard your cooking skills are amazing, can you help me make a new recipe I picked up?" Kim asked excited and I laughed loudly and I heard Sam gasp at the sound and I saw Kim look between us and beam.

"Sure, lead the way." I smiled at her innocently as she walked into the house, I heard Sam follow me, and I could again feel him looking at me. It should feel weird but it didn't…it felt natural. Everyone else was worshipping my bike and Jake took Bella to Billy's.

I was about to follow Kim into the kitchen when Sam's hand caught mine and I felt an electric buzz flow threw me. Sam looked at our hands and then at me and stepped closer so out bodies touched and I pressed a large warm hand to my face.

"I need to go patrol. Please stay safe…" Sam almost begged and I nodded and raised my left hand that wasn't holding his other to the one that covered my cheek and I pulled his hand from my cheek. I saw a flash of hurt go through his expression but I entwined out hands and he broke into a huge smile and he looked at me.

In adoration.

No doubt about it.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Curiously final broke through and Sam's expression faltered.

"You're everything to me." Sam said simply and traced his thumb across the top part of my hand and I held in a shudder from his touch. I let go and stepped back and Sam looked like I just ran over his puppy. He took a step forward and took my hands and brought them to his chest.

"I know you're confused…I'll explain it to you, but not now." Sam pleaded with me and I felt myself nodding, I just needed to make him smile. I hated seeing him unhappy.

Sam's gaze shifted to one filled with lust as he looked down at my lips, his hands travelled over my arms and down the sides of my body to my waist and my arms naturally went around his neck and Sam pressed me against him tightly closing up any possible space between us and began to lower his head to mine.

The moment was perfect and of course ruined when Seth barged threw the door with an expression filled with embarrassment.

"I ermm, we gottaa…..ermm Patrol." Seth spitted out as I untangled myself from Sam. Sam looked beyond annoyed he looked down right pissed.

Seth ran out the house and I giggled slightly and Sam turned to me again with a loving gaze.

"You're beautiful." Sam told me as he brushed curl from my face.

"STOP MAKING OUT AND COME ON!" I heard Paul yell and Sam dropped his hand and growelled. I looked down trying to calm down and he noticed my bandaged hand and he freaked out.

"Oh my god! Your hurt, what happened! Did someone hurt you?" Sam hurdled the questions at me in panic and searched my body for injury. I placed both hands on each side of his face and he closed his eyes tightly and breathed and opened his eyes again and he was calmer.

"I accidently cut myself washing up this morning." I explained and he sighed and wrapped his arms around me tightly. It felt natural. Second nature.

What the hell am I doing? I don't even know his.

I cleared my throat and took a step back and avoided looking at him.

"You should go, everyone's waiting." I told him non chalent and I felt a wave of guilt hit me when I looked at his pained expression. I couldn't take any more. I walked into the kitchen and closed the door behind me and opened my eyes to a grinning Kim.

"Oh shut up." I said playfully and she laughed.

We spent a few hours making different pastries and cakes, a few pies and I even made some of my special blueberry pancakes.

After we cleaned up we were still laughing. Kim was an amazing girl. Jared was a lucky guy.

"I'm going to get some air." I told her and she smiled and nodded and I headed for the door.

"I'm really glad Sam found you Alex." Kim smiled sweetly and I nodded with a warm smile and headed out for some air on the beach.

YAAAA! A near kiss ;) Stay tuned :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Please Review if you want me to continue! :D

It was a fairly nice day. Well for Washington. There were a few clouds but the sun was shining. I was wearing some black shorts and some ankle boots with slight heals and a tank top. I left my jacket in on the back of the bike. There was only a slight breeze. I stopped half way along the beach and sat out looking into the ocean.

I thought about everything.

Vampires.

Bella.

Werewolves.

Sam.

All of it.

I sighed and ran a hand threw my curls. I don't know how long it was I sat for but it was nice. My slice of peace.

I heard footsteps behind me, I didn't bother to turn. It was probably Bells or Lea.

"Lexi?" Sam asked hesitantly yet in relief from behind me and I tensed up.

"Hi." I offered but didn't take my eyes off the waves. Sam didn't seem affected by my lack of conversation and sat down next to me. No-one spoke of a long time as we watched the waves. That was until I realised that Sam wasn't watching the waves. He was gazing at me.

"Stop." I ordered and turned finally to the man that caused my entire world to shift.

It was simple before Help Bella. Go back to New York simple but now…I didn't want to ever leave.

"I can't' and I won't." Sam brushed a hair out of the way so he could look at me properly and I moved closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder. I didn't need to look up to know the smile that was on his face. His arms curled around my frame and he pulled me closer. He ran his hands through my curls and I smiled and I curled into his chest. I could feel the heat radiate off him.

"Where's your jacket? You could get sick!" Sam worried and I sighed.

"I left it on the bike and it's not that cold Sam." I told him and I felt him stiffen. I took my head off his chest and I looked at him, I couldn't read his expression.

"Sam?" I asked getting worried myself as he let out a shake breath.

"Can you say it again?" Sam whispered.

"Say what?" I asked confused.

"My name." He stated, stroking his fingers down my cheek with his left hand and his right hand was stroking the skin of my hip where my top had risen slightly. I realised just how close I was to him.

"Sam." I breathed and before I could react he crashed his burning lips to mine. I was shocked at first but it didn't take me long to kiss him back. I gasped as he grabbed my hips and pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him. Sam's tongue darted into my mouth and I heard a low deep growl emit from his chest as I tangled my hands in his dark hair. I pressed myself closer to him, if that was possible. I finally ripped my mouth from his when I needed it and we were both breathing hard. Sam was still grasping my thighs tightly and I unravelled my hands from his hair and slid them down his chest. After a few minutes we finally got our breathing under control. Sam's grip loosened on my thighs and he began to trace circles with his thumbs.

Sam pressed a light kiss to my forehead.

"Have you ever heard of imprinting?" Sam asked suddenly and I pulled back to read his face. I had heard a little, it was like a soul mate or something.

"A little, isn't it like your other half?" I asked him confused and he smiled at me while playing with a curl with one hand and gripping my waist tight with another.

"Yes it is." Sam kissed my lips lightly before kissing down my jaw to my neck and bit my lip to hold in a moan.

"Sam." It was meant to be a warning but it sounded like a moan and Sam shuddered slightly and looked up and pressed his forehead to mine.

"I imprinted on you Lexi." Sam stated and I pulled back and my eyes widened in shock.

Imprinting.

Impossible…I guess that's stupid saying he's a werewolf but still.

"I love you." Sam rushed out quickly and looked at me like…like…he loved me.

"What is imprinting exactly?" I asked him. Trying to decide whether or not I was ok with this. Sam looked slightly hurt for a second before he hid it. And he took a deep breath.

"Imprinting is like finding the other half of your soul. That one person holds you to the earth, not gravity. Your imprint. Their nothing a wolf wouldn't do for their imprint. It's like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. The imprint points us into the direction of our other half, I would have found you and fallen for you anyway but the imprint just speeds it up." Sam told me seeing me expression when it sounded like he was forced to love me.

Love.

I loved him. Everything in me ached for his touch. For him. For my Sam.

"I love you too." I breathed and pressed my lips to his again or a passionate kiss. I could almost feel pure joy flooding from Sam.

"You do?" Sam beamed and I nodded and he pulled me against his chest. We didn't speak for a long time; he just rocked me back and forth. I never felt so perfect. He was my other half.

"I am you know." I told him.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Yours." I stated as laid my head on his massive chest. He was huge about 6 Ft.4 at least and he stopped rocking me.

"You have no idea how much I loved you Alexia." Sam almost whispered and I smile.

"LEX!" Bella yelled from across the beach and I sighed as I felt Sam's arms tighten.

"Please don't leave me." Sam pleaded and I managed to sit up straight and look at his perfect face.

"Come on." I kissed him lightly and stood up while he was distracted.

"Stay with me." Sam pleaded as he stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist and I smiled at him fondly.

"I can't Sam. Charlie is waiting for me and Bella needs me." I told him weakly…god I wanted to say yes and he knew it and he lowered his face to my ear and I shuddered slightly at his hot breath on my neck.

"Please Lexi." Sam begged and I held onto him so I would stand upright as he trailed kisses up my neck and my jaw and finally pulled back with an expression that made me melt.

"I need to go home Sam." I told him sternly and he slumped in defeat and I thought of a solution. "How good at you at sneaking through windows?" I asked him with a grin and his face became over joyed.

"Amazing." Sam stated and kissed me with passion before taking my hand as we walked back to the house.

"I'm so happy for you Lex!" Bella cheered again when we entered the home.

"I don't know what to do Bella…I'm supposed to be leaving in less than 11 months and I love him." I gushed and her eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Jake explained it to me Lex; I don't think you can leave." Bells told me and I nodded. I don't think me can. We both hugged before going into our separate bedrooms. I could hear Charlie snore. I opened the window for Sam and a few minutes later my huge werewolf appeared through the window and effortlessly jumped through. He didn't look happy, he looked devasted he all but ran to me and grabbed my arms.

"You can't leave me." He pleaded desperate and I blinked in shock. I then realised that he must have heard Bella and I talking and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Please." Sam whispered in my ear.

"I'm not leaving you Samuel Uley." I told him and smiled when his entire posture relaxed.

We stayed like that for a while and I finally released him and he sat down on the edge of my bed watching me as I walked to my draws and pulled out some short cotton shorts and a tank top and I grinned at him and gestured for him to turn around and he sighed but did as I asked. I saw him grip onto the edge of my bed with a ridged posture like he was turning to force himself to not turn around. I pulled on my top and threw my clothes it the hamper and I walked behind Sam and wrapped my arms around his shoulder kneeling behind him on my bed.

"All finished." I whispered in his ear. I had already tied up my hair and brushed my teeth before bed and removed my eyes makeup. Sam's posture didn't relax as I expected if anything it got worse.

"Please Lex…You should let go." Sam told me in a controlled voice and then I realised he was trying to not pressure me into anything…Awh cute. I sighed and let go of him but instead of going to lie in bed I walked around his body and straddled his knee and kissed him. He knew he was trying to fight it but it didn't take long for his to kiss me back and give in. He lifted me and laid me on the bed and trailed kisses down my throat.

"I love you." He murmured in my ear and I smiled and his lovingly.

"I love you too." I kissed him again for one of the many times I did that night.

I didn't just tell him I loved him.

I showed him.

I was red hot. Honestly I had lived in Bulgaria and it wasn't that hot but this heat wasn't uncomfortable, I welcomed it. I cuddled up tighter to the source and I felt it respond by pulling me closer to him. I opened my eyes and I prayed this would be one of the many times that I woke up to this.

Sam.

He was breathing deeply as he slept. I couldn't help but smile, he was all mine.

All his compassion. Love and strength.

I knew I didn't deserve him but I couldn't let him go.

I unravelled myself from Sam's huge arms and pulled on his shirt that was thrown on the floor and pulled it on. I was surprised he even bothered wearing a shirt. I preferred him personally without it. The best thing about my room was I had my own bathroom.

I turned on the shower and pealed of the shirt and left it on the floor and stepped into hot water. I didn't think about anything but the water snaking down my body. I ran a hand threw my hair.

I few moments later I felt two strong warm and wet arms wrap tightly around me and pull me to their chest and I smiled and looked over my shoulder.

"You snuck out." Sam accused in a teasing voice while pressing light kisses to my neck and I turned to face him.

Damn I was so lucky.

"SHH…We can't wake them up." I whispered and he gave me a cheeky grin and I stepped back, affectively backing myself into the wall and his grin grew and pressed his body on mine and his hands travelled down my waist to the back of my thighs and lifted me up and pressed his lips to mine.

God I loved him.

"I like you in my shirt." Sam stated wearing his pants from yesterday, I admired his toned chest in the mirror as I finished drying my hair, I was wearing only his shirt. I decided to leave it straight today and I turned around and walked over to stand in front of him, we had finally got out of the shower.

"Oh really…" I teased and kissed him tightly on the lips and I began to walk away but I was dragged onto his knee and he kissed me hard and I giggled once he allowed me to breath.

"God I love that sound." He smiled and brushed some hair from my face.

"I need to change, Bella is already waiting for me downstairs and I'm sure everyone is wondering where you are." I told him with a knowing look and he sighed.

"We will kill her and then we can have as normal life as I can give you." He promised referring to Victoria and I smiled.

"Common Alpha. Get going." I tapped his nose and he grinned.

"I need my shirt." Sam walked over to where I was heading to the bathroom and I smirked and unbuttoned the shirt and let it fall to the floor. Sam's eyes filled with lust and he eyed my body and I winked and headed into the bathroom and I closed the door and I chuckled when I heard a low growl.

"Open the door." Sam growled and I grinned.

"I'm sorry what? I can't here you." I asked innocently and I heard him lean against the door.

" . ." Sam pronounced each word carefully and I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body and opened the door with a sweet smile.

"What is it baby?" I asked innocently with a mocking smile and Sam all but burst through the door and he pressed me against the closed door and kissed me hungrily and then let go and smirked.

"I love you." Sam murmured and I smiled.

"I love you too." I pressed one more kiss to his burning lips before he left out the window.

And I sighed…I got it bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim was freaking out. She had been pacing back and forth several times. The buys were an hour late and we were both worried to hell.

Did they find Victoria?

Was someone hurt?

The questions remained unanswered.

Kim all but sprinted across the room as the phone rang and Kim began to sob softly and I rushed over and she put the phone down.

"Harry had a heart attack." Kim explained to me between sobs and I hugged her tight, she finally calmed down and we were able to drive to the hospital.

Kim and I all but burst in through the waiting room doors. Sue was crying softly and she was grasping both Charlie's and Billy's hand. My heart clenched when I saw Seth sobbing too but he was more in control that Sue.

The entire pack was here crammed into the room. I noticed Sam and Jared in the corner and Kim rushed over to hug Jared tightly. Sam was looking at me with a heart breaking expression but I couldn't run to him like I wanted, I walked over and sat next to Leah. She was sat expressionless on her own, is not that no one wanted to comfort her it's just that no one really understood her.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her against me and she held onto me tightly and her body began shaking with sobs. I held onto her just as tightly and rocked her from side to side as she began to shake. Everyone was looking at Leah with pure sympathy and pain but I saw a gleam in Sam's eye he looked…Proud.

" …I'm very sorry we did all we could." A Doctor entered.

"NO!" Leah screamed and rushed forward to run into the room where her Dad was.

I ran forward and stood in front of her and wrapped my arms around her. She struggled and even thumped my chest a few times but I didn't let go, eventually she crumbled to the floor and she hugged me tightly from the floor.

Seth stood up and walked over and pulled Leah from me and onto his lap as they cried. I stood up and Sam's arms wrapped around me instantly and we went to stand next to the coffee machine. Jared lifted a hysterical Kim up and carried her out the room, Sam stood behind me holding onto me tightly.

I saw Charlie eyeing us up out of the corner of my eye; I could even see the slight shadow of happiness in his eyes.

"If you need anything at all…" Sam began in his Alpha voice.

"Please call us." I finished softly and Sam's arms tightened around me, I looked over my shoulder and his lips twitched slightly at my plural. Normally there would have been a beaming smile but not now.

Not today.

Sue smiled slightly and I kissed Charlie's cheek before Sam lead us out of the waiting room and took me home.

The next couple of days were rough. I was so proud of Sam for stepping up and keeping a brave face but I could almost feel the sadness emit from him.

Oh baby…

The funeral was hard.

I realised not only did Sam have a responsibility but I did too, being the imprint of the leader of the tribe.

God I loved him.

Half way through the Funeral Leah stood up and headed down the aisle, everyone watched in shock when she ran to the back of the church where I was standing and she broke into a fit of sobs. I held onto her fighting tears of my own. Sam watched me through the third row; I could see him holding onto the seat trying to control his urge to run to the back of the church to where I was standing but I shook my head and he frowned but did as I asked.

Everyone began to walk out of the church and Sam all but ran over to me and grasped me in his arms tightly like I was his life support.

"I love you." Sam murmured against my shoulder and I hugged him tighter.

"Let's go Sammy." I pulled back and I noticed his eyes brimming with tears. I took his hand and led him to the car.

Sam didn't speak on the car ride home. I think he finally reached his limit.

My Sam.

"Come on." I told him softly as I got out the car. I walked up the path and turned to make sure Sam was following.

I turned to Sam a little worried when I saw the door was open.

"Wait here." Sam said before walking into the house, I heard a loud crash and I couldn't help but run in.

"She's gone!" Jake yelled. Before Sam and I could ask Charlie came in with a large frown and looked at us a little taken aback and Jake pushed past us and thrust a piece of paper in Charlie's hand.

Charlie eyes widened in horror and I looked between him and Jake.

"What is going on Jacob?" Sam ordered in his Alpha voice and I had to press down the thought at how hot I thought that is…

Jacob told us that Bella had run off somewhere with Alice and my legs start to buckle but Sam wrapped his arm around me to steady me.

"I am going to go to the station, Jacob you go home and Sam stay with Alex." Charlie nodded and everyone nodded in agreement and Jake stormed out after Billy leaving Sam and I in the kitchen. I unravelled myself from Sam's arms and crossed the room and leaned against the counter. Sam took the note and read it and he began to shake violently.

"Sam?" I asked a little wary and he gripped onto the table.

"SHE RAN OFF WITH LEECHES!" Sam yelled and before I could even take a breath Sam exploded…literally.

In his place was the biggest wolf had ever seen looking at me in horror.

I was confused for a minute and then I felt the blazing hot pain from my arm and I yelped lightly and looked down the see 3 gash lines across my wrist. I looked up to the large wolf and I saw it take a step forward and I flinched back automatically and pressed a tea towel on my arm to try stop the bleeding.

Sam let out a whimpering howl and began to shake with sobs.

I wasn't mad or scared, I reached out to comfort the Sam, Wolf or not he was still my Sam but my Sam wasn't there when I looked up.

Kim had taken me to the hospital and my wrist was bandaged up nice and tight. The doc had also given me some pain medicine so it didn't hurt anymore. Kim didn't ask a lot of questions, I think she guessed the most of it. She knew about the temperamental behaviour of the wolves.

"Thanks Kim." I told her and she hugged me tightly and told me to call if I needed anything and I smiled warmly and stepped out the house.

I was slightly worried at the mess waiting for me but the kitchen looked fine…well it didn't look like a huge horse sized werewolves exploded anyway.

I was slightly upset that Sam want here but that was eliminated when I saw him on perched on the edge of my bed. His head buried in his hands and his large body shaking with sobs.

I could feel my heart literally breaking.

"Sam?" I said quietly and his head snapped up, his eyes were red and swollen and his eyes glanced to my wrist before he began sobbing again.

"I'm so sorry." He told me between sobs and I collapsed onto my knees in front of his and tried to pry his hands from his face with little effect.

"Baby please…I'm not mad." I told him and his hands lowered and he searched my face.

"You should be…I hurt you." Sam began to shake slightly but not out of anger but pure self-hatred.

"It wasn't your fault." I begged him.

"Please don't leave me…" My wolf begged and I sat up and wrapped my arms around him tightly and he held onto me like I was the only think stopping him from losing it.

"I'm not leaving you…I love you." I told him and I pulled my arms back and climbed into bed and Sam looked conflicted. "Come here." I told him and he looked to the door and back to me and then climbed into the bed but he avoided touching me at all. I sighed and rolled onto his chest and held onto him.

"Sleep Sam." I ordered and he let out a shaky breath before closing his eyes, his arms wrapped lightly around me as if I could break. I slipped into unconscienness but I swear I could hear Sam murmur something along the line of-

"Please don't leave me."

Can they make it through?


	7. Chapter 7

Do you know that feeling when you know someone is looking at you?

Yep, I had that feeling. I held in a shudder at Sam's warm finger tips lightly tracing my spine and my eyes fluttered open to see him looking at me with love and regret.

"How's your arm?" He asked me sadly and I shrugged non-chalent.

It was burning, it hurt so much but I kept it from my face.

"It's fine." I told him and traced patterns lightly on his chest and I used my foot to tangle our legs together and pull me onto his chest so I hovered above him. I tried to ignore the pain of my arm. Sam's arms tightened around me naturally and he smiled and then slipped into a frown and he stiffened and I sighed.

"Sam…" 'I began.

"I can't get your face out of my head; you were in so much pain." Sam said in a pained voice and even chocked at the end.

"If you don't let this go Sam, it will start to affect us." I told him trying to get him to forgive himself.

"It already has Lex." Sam told me sadly and I kissed him, Sam didn't move and I could feel him grip onto the bed sheet tightly for control. I continued to kiss his lips and tried to get a reaction. He had more self-control than I thought. I kicked it up a notched and ran my hands up and down his chest and held in a smirk when he shuddered and I trailed my leg up and down his. Before I knew it his control had broken and he flipped me around pinning me with his body against the mattress, he held his weight on his forearms. And he began trailing hot kisses down my jaw to my throat and back again. I moaned at his touch and he pulled his lips back to mine and he pulled of his shirt that I was wearing. Sam's touch was one of a desperate man, like he was never going to see me again. I realised he thought I would change my mind. I pulled myself closer to him and he growled and pressed me further into the mattress.

Thank god Charlie was at work.

Sam was quiet and deep in thought while I made pancakes, I decided to throw a spoon at his head and it bounced off his forehead and he looked at me amused.

"Yes?" Sam asked with a smile and I rolled my eyes and carried on making pancakes. Sam had put on his sweatpants and I was wearing a pair of shorts and abarombie polo. I had taken some medication so my arm didn't hurt.

I felt his arms wrap around me and I leaned back into them naturally and I felt his hot breath on my neck.

"I love you." He trailed kisses down my neck and I smiled.

"I love you too." I told him and tried to focus on the pancakes. After a few minutes Sam finally realised me and walked over to the table and sat down to watch me. I plated up his pancakes and walked over with my coffee and I watched his devour his pancakes and he finished in record time.

"Damn I love those things." Sam grinned when he finished and I chuckled and carried my cup and his plate to the sink. I left them in to soak.

"Do you think Bella's ok?" I asked him and his expression darkened but nodded.

"She will be fine." Sam promised and crossed the room.

"You have patrol." I reminded him and he sighed.

"I could just make someone else do it." Sam suggested and I hit him with me spoon and he rubbed his arm.

"You have a responsibility." I told him sternly and he sighed.

"I'll be back around 6." He pressed a kiss to my forehead and then my lips and the sighed once more before heading out the door.

Sam did come back like he said. I had no doubt that he wouldn't. But then he left again for the night patrol. I heard a load of yelling downstairs and I rushed down to find Bella in the arms of a gorgeous pale man. That must be Edward.

_So you're the sparkly dickhead that broke my cousin's heart_.

I called to him remembering his gift and he looked at me in shock and amusement and nodded politely.

Charlie was going berserk.

"I'll go with him." I told Charlie and he nodded.

I followed sparkles up the stairs and I heard a low chuckle at his new nickname.

"Now get out!" Charlie yelled to Edward and I rolled my eyes and Edward left. I lay next to Bella and waited for Edward to pop in through Bella's window.

"Hello." Sparkles appeared and greeted smoothly and I nodded.

"Is she ok? Are you ok?" I asked him and he looked confused for a second before he chuckled.

"You never met me, all you know is that I hurt Bella and yet you still care if it hurt?" Edward asked in disbelief and I rolled my eyes.

"I have a tendency to care too much." I told him with a chuckle and stood up.

"Do you love her?" I asked him seriously and he nodded. "Good, she needs you. Don't leave her again." I warned him and he nodded and smiled at me in appreciation and his nose wrinkled.

"You smell like a dog." Edward stated and I chuckled.

"Sam." I explained and his eyes widened in shock.

"He imprinted on you?" He choked in disbelief and I nodded.

"Yep and he's going the shit puppies when he knows you were here." I sighed and smiled before heading to the door.

"Thank you." Edward whispered and I nodded.

"It was nice to meet you Edward, I'm Lexi." I gave him a smirk before I walked into my own room and collapsed on the bed, shit was going to hit the fan.

I woke up early and headed downstairs after I had changed into some shorts and a baggy tuck in top and poured some coffee. Bella was still sleeping at I was worrying about what to say to Sam. Would he lose it again? I decided what is should do and crossed the room to the phone and rang Leah.

"_Hello?" _

"Leah, I need you to pass something along to Sam for me."

"_Ok sure, is everything ok?"_

"Everything is fine but…the Cullen's are back."

"_SHIT! Are you ok?"_

"Leah I'm fine, He seems nice."

"_NICE! HES A BLOODSUCKER LEXI!" _

"Ok Lea calm down. Just let him know and tell him to come here."

"_Fine…you should head down before I tell him."_

"I'll get in the car now." I put the phone down and grabbed my boots and jacket and put them on.

"Bye sparkles don't eat my cousin!" I yelled up the stairs and I heard him laugh. I liked him, Sam was going to flip.

I pulled up outside of Kim's and before I could even reach for the handle the door was ripped open and I was pulled out of the car and into Sam's red hot arms. He pulled back and researched me for any sighs of I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine; he didn't seem dangerous Sam at all. He just wanted to stay with Bella." I told him softly running my hands through his hair and he stiffened put then buried his head in my hair and let out a shaky breath.

"You could have got hurt." Sam whispered.

"Everything is fine now." I soothed him and he pulled back with a derterminded look.

"Do not interact with them Lexi" Sam ordered with his Alpha voice…Erm I'm not a werewolf.

"Oh shit…" I heard Leah whisper to Seth, I hated being told what to do. Fact.

I chuckled without humour and raised an eyebrow stepping from his embrace.

"They are dangerous." Sam said still with the voice and I looked around Sam to see Leah.

"Is her serious?" I asked her and she nodded and I looked back at Sam. I shook my head and climbed back into my car leaving a shocked Sam and two irritated Clearwaters.

"Nice one dick head…she hates being told what do!" Leah yelled as I reversed, I didn't hear Sam's response as I drove back to Fork.

Who the hell did he think he is? Ass hole. As I walked up the path a very happy Bella ran over and hugged me tightly and I hugged her back.

"Thank you." She whispered in my ear and I smiled at her and nodded at Edward.

"Do you want to come meet my family Lexi?" Edward asked me politely with a friendly smile and I deliberated for a moment.

"Sam's going to be pissed…Sure!" I grinned and they chuckled. And we climbed into the Volvo.

WOW! Their house was pretty. I wasn't that nervous as Edward guided Bella and I up the stairs.

6 gorgeous vampires were looking at the door when we came in, waiting for us…creepy.

Edward chuckled and nodded to me. "This is Lexi." He introduced and the woman stepped forward, she was like snow white in the flesh. And she hugged me, I was surprised but returned it she finished and stepped back with a wrinkled nose and I laughed lightly.

"Werewolf smell." I explained to a confused Bella and she chuckled.

"So you're the Alpha's imprint…" The big guy with a grin said and I nodded.

"Yep." I said popping the p.

"I'm Rose." The blonde next to him introduced and they all looked at her in shock…I'm guessing she doesn't like a lot of people and I smiled at her.

"It's really nice to meet you all." I told them after they all introduced themselves.

"Why are you mad at Sam?" Bella turned to me and sighed.

"He used his Alpha voice on me…I didn't take that Shit from my mother, so I'm not taking it from my boyfriend." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"He told you to stay away from us." Edward stated amused and I nodded.

"He worries…a lot." I said shaking my head as I chuckled.

"Well being around Werewolves carries its own risks…" Edward trailed off looking at my arm and everyone looked at me shocked.

"Sam did that to you!" Bella yelled in disbelief.

"Sam lost his temper and phased and Lexi was too close." Edward explained and everyone relaxed slightly but Bella didn't.

"It's too dangerous for you to be around him Lex…" Bella warned me and I sighed.

"It doesn't work that way Bella." I told her softly with a small smile and she looked confused.

"Of course it does." She persisted and Edward jumped to explain.

"She right Bella, Lexi is tied to Sam or I should say her Sam in ways I can't explain. I can't even begin to describe the pain she would feel if she left him. It would be like her soul was being ripped apart." Edward explained and everyone looked at me with shock but Rose with…Sympathy.

"I love him Bella." I told her simply and she nodded. She understood that much at least.

I spend an hour or so there, I mostly talked with Rose actually, everyone's faces when she offered to show me her closet was shocking and amusing. We swapped numbers. She was really awesome. Emmet was really cool to and so was Jasper, I liked Alice too.

They were not monsters. They were people who chose the right path.

Nothing can ever go simply. In no which way shape or form can it go simply. When we arrived back at the house Charlie was in a rage, Jake had grassed on Bella to keep her away from Edward it seems, I walked into the house straight into the kitchen to avoid being sucked into the confrontation.

The phone rang and I walked over to answer it.

"_Yellow?" _

"_ALEXIA! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"_

"Calm down Leah, what wrong?" I asked worried.

"_What's wrong? Sam is freaking out like mad! No one can calm him down! We just convinced him to go home! We thought something happened to you!" Leah babbled down the phone._

"Leah I'm fine, I'll go check on Sam now."_ I_I told her and she agreed and told me to stay safe.

Charlie had sent Bella upstairs and he was still scowling at the T.V.

"Charlie, I'm going to go to Sam's." I told him and he looked at me and nodded and smiled. I headed out to Sam's.

I pulled up outside Sam's little house, it was quite pretty actually and big for a hose in La push. I hadn't been before, I had driven past but I had never been in. I was a little nervous when I knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY LEAH!" I heard Sam yell and I rolled my eyes and walked in the house. He was sat on the couch staring at the floor and his gaze snapped up…how did he know it was me? He crossed the room quickly and wrapped me in his arms. And I wrapped my arms around him despite being slightly pissed off.

"You're ok." Sam said more to himself than to me and I nodded.

"I can look after myself Sam; I have been doing for about 7 years now." I told him and he sighed.

"I know but…You don't understand. If anything happened to you…" Sam's face scrunched up in pain.

I didn't bother getting angry, or annoyed I just kissed him and he kissed me back. I felt him lift me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist. And he carried me up the stairs, stopping a few times to press me against the wall and kiss me deeply. Finally we made it to the bedroom and I proved one thing…Make up sex is truly one awesome thing.

Review please :D


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys: D Thank you so much! Please keep reviewing: D

"I wasn't asking your permission Sam!" I yelled and he growled from a meter away where he was griping onto the table. Sam and I had been arguing non-stop for days now, all down to my relationship with the Cullen's. This current argument was about the fact that I had gone shopping with rose- It was a blast- Sam was in where shape or form happy.

"They are dangerous!" Sam yelled back. Sam never yelled at me but I could see that he was becoming desperate. We were in the living room of his house at this point. We argued in the car, up to the house and in the house.

"What and your not!" I shot back and flinched at my low blow, I felt a nasty wave of guilt but I ignored it.

"I can control myself!" Sam yelled and he began to shake a little. I pointed to him.

"Yep! Sure looks like it!" I mocked and he growled. He took a step forward, he had calmed down a little but he was still mad.

"Screw this." I told him and headed for the door, Sam grabbed me by the waist and slammed me-not hard- against the wall and pressed his body against mine to stop me from leaving.

"You can't just leave when things get tough Lexi." He told me staring me down and I leaned away from him and back into he wall, I saw a flash of hurt cross his features, and it was changed to rage. He slammed his palm into the wall next to my head. I didn't flinch, Sam closed his eyes and breathed deeply trying to get control and when he opened he was no longer mad but in its place sad and apologetic.

"I'm sorry." Sam said sincerely. I nodded but didn't close the tiny gap between us and I kept my hands by my sides. I didn't know how more of this I could take.

"Lexi." He pleaded trying to make me look and him and I felt a stray tear escape and I wiped it away quickly. Sam noticed though and looked horrified with himself.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him in a small voice and he placed his big hands on my hips and pulled me forward closing the gap.

"We will figure it out Lex." Sam promised and pressed his forehead to mine.

"How old are you?" I asked him suddenly and he raised an eyebrow.

"26." He told me confused and I nodded, I forgot to ask him a while back. You could never guess with the wolves.

"I should go home." I told him and he frowned as he always did when I mentioned leaving.

"Please don't go." Sam whispered in my ear and I couldn't hold in a shudder and I felt him smile against my neck.

"I need to go home; I haven't gone home in 3 days." I told him and it was true. I even had my own draw here. I loved Sam's house, it was so cute. I had quit my job at the lodge with everything happening with Victoria; I had a fair bit of money. I only did it out of boredom.

"I was meaning to ask you something about that." Sam told me he sounded…nervous?

"What is it?" I asked hesitantly and he searched my face and then looks a deep breath.

"I want you to move in with me." He rushed out in one breath and my jaw dropped.

"But…we have been together just over two months." I stuttered out and he smiled a beautiful smile that he reserved for me.

"I would have asked you the day I saw you but I thought that would freak you out." Sam teased and I giggled but then sighed. "Please?" Sam's eyes were pleading and I let out a deep breath.

"Ok." I simply said and that word made his face glow, he picked me up and spun me around and I giggled.

"I'll take you to Charlie's." Sam said with emphasis on Charlie's. And I chuckled as he all but dragged me out of his house.

Sorry our house.

Within the next day Sam and I had moved everything to his/ours now. Charlie was upset when I told him but he was happy for me, Bella was grinning like a bad man.

Rose said and I quote "Great now you will stink." Ohh Rosie.

Sam didn't stop smiling which made Paul take the piss constantly. Everything was going well. I was happy. Bella was graduating soon which caused an argument with the wolves. We all went to Kim's, even the elders where there. I sat on a chair at the edge with Kim.

"She's Human Sam! They are going to turn her!" Jake yelled at Sam, I realised just how good of a leader Sam truly was. He remained calm. Embry sided with Jake along with Paul but Paul only wanted to fight them so he didn't count…

Bella planned on being turned after graduation which broke the treaty.

Sam had talked out me about it and asked my opinion, I think it's her choice and Sam agreed that we should let her make her own choice.

"Bella isn't a victim Jacob, it is her choice." Sam said calmly. I noticed that all the elders agreed, even Billy eventually agreed but I could see the decision hurt him. Jake searched everyone's faces and he finally landed on mine.

"She's your family and you're going to let her die! Jake yelled and Sam growled.

"I wouldn't Jake…" I heard Billy warn him.

"She's not dying Jake, she will still be Bella." I told him softly and he softened and then stiffened and became angry.

"It's your fault!" Jake yelled at me, I saw Sam shaking now and I shook my head at him and turned back to Jake.

"No its not and you know it. She chose him Jake, it's her choice." I told him calmly and he looked as if I slapped him. Good. He needed it.

"You're just as bad as Bella! Even you are friends with the leeches!" Jake began to yell and I saw Paul make his way over to a shaking Sam.

"Yes I am…I like Rose and the others but I didn't choose them. If I had too I'd chose all of you. You're my family but I refuse to be joined in a war of pathetic prejudice!" I yelled back and Jake flinched.

"This isn't about prejudice." Jake spat and I chuckled.

"Your right, it's about the fact that Bella chose Edward over you…I wish she had chosen you Jake I truly do but she didn't and I'm sick of you blaming me for it! So grow the fuck up! You're not a kid anymore JAKE!" I yelled and everyone looked at me shocked, Sam had stopped shaking and he was looking at me proud. Jake looked guilty.

"I'm sorry." Jake whispered and I hugged him tightly winking at Billy over his shoulder.

"Fight for her Jake." I whispered quietly in his ear. I stepped back and Sam walked over and wrapped his arm around my waist from behind.

"I think we covered everything." Sam said ending the meeting and I leaned back against him. I looked around for Leah but I couldn't see her, I looked out the window and I saw her sat on the beach. I unravelled myself from Sam and jogged over to wear Leah was sat. She grinned up at me.

"Hey." She smiled and I nodded and collapsed on the ground next to her lying on my back.

"Why are you out here on your own?" I asked her seriously and her smile fell.

"Everything was great before all this, I had school, my dad, and I had Sam…" She trailed off and looked at me wide eyed and I had the same expression.

"Oh shit…Oh sweet lord I broke girl code." I flopped back against the sand and she laughed.

"I doubt soul mates count hunn, and anyway we broke up way before any of this happened, we didn't love each other anymore." Leah told me truthfully and I searched her face for anything more.

"Are you sure Leah?" I asked her guilty and she chuckled and flopped down next to me.

"Seriously…Do you know I can't have kids?" Leah told me sadly and I turned to her in sadness.

"I'm so sorry Lea…there are so many other ways though." I told her and she nodded.

"I know but…" She trailed off and I nodded.

"Ye, I get it." I told her as we watched the stars.

"You've grown up…Who would have thought you would have moved in with a guy!" Leah gasped in mock shock and I chuckled and nudged her.

"Shut up." I laughed and she joined in and she looked over me to the house and I followed her gaze where all the guys were.

"So when are you going to tell Sam that you're not going to stop being friends with the leeches?" Leah gave me a knowing smile and I had an idea.

"When are you going to tell Embry that you love him?" I asked her and watched her eyes grow in horror.

"I do not!" She denied but she was lying.

"It's ok; I'll do it…EMBRY!" I yelled and Leah tackled me putting a hand over my mouth. All the wolves looked over at us. Today was Quil's first meeting, he had imprinted on Leah's younger cousin who had moved to the reservation. He seemed really nice. I was glad he was back with his friends. They all looked at us in question but Sam looked amused. We had already talked about Embry and Leah, they obviously liked each other but no one had the guts to say it.

"Don't you dare!" Leah said laid on me and I shoved her off me and waggled my eyebrows and jumped up.

"Alex!" Leah yelled and I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Your secret is safe with me." I winked and she sighed in relief and then joined in with my giggles as we walked over to the guys.

"What did you do?" Sam raised an eyebrow at me with a knowing smirk and I wrapped my arms around his neck with an innocent smile.

"I'm hurt Sammy…" I pouted and he rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are they always like that?" Quill stage whispered to Paul.

"Yes…It depressing that she's really hot." Paul stage whispered back and Sam growled and I slapped his chest causing him to look at me.

"He started it." Sam defended himself childishly…he's 26 my ass!

I rolled my eyes and winked at Quill and he blushed.

"Stop ruining my pack…" Sam teased and I nudged him and he nudged me back.

"Billy! Sam's nudging me!" I yelled into the house and I heard the elders laugh.

"I've done a lot than nudge you ive-" Sam began with a smirk and I reached up and covered his mouth with my hand.

"Don't even finish that sentence." It told him and he kissed my hand and I removed it and he pulled me to stand in between his legs.

I giggled and he smiled at me.

"We are still here." Embry reminded them.

"Yes…Why is that?" Sam asked them and then rolled their eyes and smiled at me and said their goodbyes.

"Let's go home." I told him and led him toward the car.

I climbed out of the shower and got changed into one of Sam's shirts, I loved those things. Sam and I had a mini argument on whether I should shower alone but I finally ran into the bathroom and locket the door despite his protests. I look the clip out of my silky curls and stepped out to the bedroom. Sam was sat on the left side of the bed, leaning against the headboard. His legs slightly apart and his eyes closed. I walked over and I saw him smile but his eyes didn't open. I sat in-between his legs and Laid back against his chest, His arms wrapped around my stomach and he sighed.

"I can't believe you dated Lea…" I told him breaking the silence and I couldn't help but grin when his body stiffened.

"I didn't want you to…not be with me." He told me and I flipped over so I was now straddling him and I leaned down so my hair was touching his chest and I hovered above his face.

"I don't think there is anything you could do that would make me not want to be with you Sam." I told him and he smiled and reached up to pull me down onto his lips.

"I love you so much Angel." Sam murmured against my lips before spinning us around and proving to me just how much.

Review please :D


	9. Chapter 9

YAAA THANKYIU SO MUCH! XOXOXOX

"SAM!" I yelled in frustration as I looked at myself in the mirror, I was wearing a black fairly short skater dress with black heals and red lipstick. It was Bella's graduation day. Sam burst through the door in panic, he looked around the room for a threat and I waited. Sam turned to me and his eyes widened with lust but then saw my face and looked wary.

"What did I do?" The big mighty Alpha asked like he was a kid caught stealing a lollipop.

I lifted up the front of my dress to show a large love bite at the top of my left thigh and his face grew into a smug grin.

"I like it." He looked at me grinning and I threw a pair of clean sockets at him and he chuckled.

"What will my second boyfriend think?" I sighed dramatically and Sam rolled his eyes and walked towards me. And span me around so my back was against his chest and he kissed down my neck, I gasped slightly as his hands slid up my leg to grab a handful of material at the top of my thigh.

"Sam." It was as usual meant to be a warning telling him to stop but as usual it came out as a moan making him pull my tighter against his chest.

"I have to go Sam." I said breathless and bit my lip to keep from moaning.

"Stay with me…" Sam whispered in my ear and I tried to focus on his lips on my neck rather than his hands. I wanted to say yes so much…but I couldn't.

"Sam please…" I managed to say and he sighed and loosed his grip.

"Your right, you just look very…irristitable." He grinned at me as I turned around while trying to straighten out my dress.

I kissed him hard before he could respond I pulled back with an innocent smile.

"Bye." I said sweetly before leaving the room and I swear I heard Sam banging his head against the bedroom door.

I giggled as I left the house.

The ceremony was pretty boring, I sat next to Jake but I winked over at Emmet who was sat on the back row and he chuckled. I managed to get to Bella before she left and I offered my congrads, I declined Charlie's offer for lunch politely and I was now heading home for an hour before I left for Bella's party. Sam wasn't happy about it but he didn't want to ruin our peace.

"Sam?" I called when I walked in and he came down the stairs with a breath-taking smile and enveloped me in his arms.

"I missed you." Sam told me truthfully and I giggled causing him to sigh.

"I missed you too." I kissed him and it didn't take long for Sam to carry me up the stairs and for my dress to be on the floor next to the bed.

"Do you have to go to the party? I don't have patrol for a few hours…" Sam trailed off seductively kissing up my spine. We had gone through 3 headboards since we had got together…so like 3 months? Normally I would argue but I couldn't find the will and I flipped over and pulled Sam's huge body onto mine for round 3.

"Bella is going to be mad." I told Sam a few hours later and he smiled down at me. I was laid on his chest, my hair brushed to one side and the covers covering our bodies as Sam trailed his finger up and down my spine lightly…What can I say, the guys got stamina.

"I think she will understand…" Sam said with a hint of smugness and I kissed up his chest and up his throat and he groaned and pulled me tighter as I kissed up his jaw and finally met his lips.

"Hmmm…I could get used to this." I sighed and he smiled down at me.

"I think that can be arranged." He kissed my forehead and then went back to trailing kisses down the base of my throat nipping at the skin and I could help the moan that emerged.

"Alex." Sam moaned as he flipped us over and I wrapped my legs around him tightly, he began to kiss me again harder and then the phone rang. And he ripped his lips from mine to scowl at the phone. He reached over and looked at the caller ID before snapping open the phone.

"This better be good Embry." Sam growled and I rolled my eyes and decided to continue trailing kisses up and down kiss jaw and Sam turned to look at me lustfully before his eyes widened at something Embry said. Sam's free hand of the arm that was supporting his weight grabbed onto my hip and he was looking down at me in worry. My eyebrows scrunched together in worry too.

"Ok Embry, I understand. It was a good call…yes we will be there." Sam snapped the phone shut and put it on the table and rolled of me swiftly today next to me staring at the celling.

I rolled onto my side keeping my legs slightly entwined with his and propped myself up on my elbow to read his expression. He was avoiding my stare.

"Sammy…" I asked and his face softened as he turned on his side to face me and he curled his arm around my waist. We were both tangled in the covers; I held it above my cleavage and Sam around his waist.

"There is an army of young vampires coming to Forks. They are coming for Bella and we cannot allow them to come into town. We are meeting up with the Cullen's around 5 so they can illustrate how to kill a new-born vampire as they differ from the ones we have killed." Sam explained to me in his Alpha voice and I my heart clenched.

Bella.

Rose.

My family.

My friends.

And worse…my Sam.

Sam read my horrified gaze and pulled me to his chest.

"I won't let anything hurt you Alexia." Sam swore and I shook my head, he didn't understand.

"I'm not scared for me Sam." I told him and he understood.

"Nothing will harm Bella, she will be protected also." Sam pledged and I rolled my eyes.

"What if you get hurt Sam…Your strong but not immortal." I asked him in a shaky voice and he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Carlisle's son knows about this area apparently and he's going to teach us." Sam explained and I nodded. Jasper.

"I'm assuming I can't come." I asked him and he chuckled.

"You assume right." Sam looked down and smiled at me and I had an idea. I rolled off Sam much to his annoyance and text Bella and asked if she was going. She told me she was but only got to come because she black mailed Edward.

"Bella's going." I told him and put the phone back on the side and leaned back on Sam's chest and he sighed.

"I don't care Lexi…" Sam told me stubbornly and I caved. I knew he wasn't going to budge. I felt my eyes lids become heavy as sleep over took me.

I woke up in a cold bed. I realised I hadn't slept on my own since I had got together with Sam…I didn't like it at all. I got ready and then headed downstairs to do the chores. Sam came in the house around 12 ish and he looked exhausted. It didn't stop him from beaming when he saw me though. I had just finished putting away the cleaning things and I was making some muffins.

"What is that smell…" Sam asked following his nose into the kitchen and he grinned when he saw the muffins in the oven.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my head on his back. I came about half way up his torso.

"You look tired." I observed and he nodded and pulled me around in front of him.

"I'm fine." Sam assured me and I rolled my yes.

"Get some sleep." I ordered and pushed him in the direction of the stairs, he didn't argue he just kissed me sweetly before walking up the stairs.

Sam was exhausted. I could see it in his eyes. I refused to have sex with him who made him pouty but I didn't like seeing him so tired. I was nervous…tomorrow was the fight and Sam had told me I would be spending the day with Kim at the reservation, Brady and Colin the newest members of the pack, they were only 13, were staying to protect the imprints.

I was as far away from Sam in the bed as I could manage. I knew my self-control was waning. Sam let out a frustrated sigh and I felt a large arm under me and suddenly I was pulled to the other side of the bed and swiftly pinned under Sam.

He must have thought this plan through and kissed me hungrily so I couldn't complain. His hands roamed everywhere they could and I felt his shirt being ripped off my body. I tried I truly did…but I lost it when he groaned my name and returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm and tangled my fingers in his hair, I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth and this sent Sam over the edge and he pinned me down further against the mattress. I ripped my mouth from his when I needed air but that didn't stop him kissing my neck, jaw pretty much every bit of skin he could see.

"Sam-we…can't" I managed to stutter and he reluctantly took his lips from my skin.

"Yes we can." Sam told me with a sure tone and I searched his face but all I saw was pure adoration and lust. I pulled his lips back onto mine and we began where we left off.

"What if the get hurt…what if Jared doesn't come back-What if…" Kim began listing as she paced back and forth in the kitchen and I pulled her into a hug and she cried into my shoulder. We were the same age but we were a lot more grown up then others our age.

Brady and Collin were in the living room. They were just kids and it made my heavy ache how young they were. I had made them some muffins and popcorn and they were currently watching a movie.

"Alex…" Brady asked me, they looked to me like a mum in some ways as they did Kim. They were quil's cousins and moved in with him last year. They didn't have a parental figure.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked him after Kim had more control over herself.

"Do you think I'll ever imprint?" Brady asked me and Collin nodded and I smiled and sat inbetween them on the couch and kissed both their cheeks.

"I hope so boys." I told them and they smiled at me. The phone rang causing Kim to jump and run across the room. I saw Kim's face scrunch up with horror. I felt a horrible case of De Ja Vu.

"It's Jake, he's hurt." Kim stuttered out after she put down the phone and my eyes widened.

"Get your coats." I told the boys and I told Kim to take the boys home and she agreed.

I got into the car and rushed to Billy's.

All the wolves minus the two boys were outside of Billy's. Sue was holding Billy's hand tightly and they all winced. I pulled up and everyone's gaze landed to me but I was too busy looking at Sam in relief as he jogged over.

I felt guilt then…What if it was my Sam. I was glad it wasn't him but I didn't want Jake hurt either.

I pulled me into his arms tightly.

"Where's Kim?" Jared called worried and I stepped out Sam's arms slightly as we walked over.

"She took the boys home." I told him and he sighed in relief. I heard a loud cry and everyone winced and I looked at Sam in horror and he pulled me against his chest and told me quietly what happened not wanting to upset Billy more than he already has.

"Why did he have to cut in? I had it!" Leah yelled.

"Shut up Leah." I told she and she looked to me in apology and I nodded. I just wanted to run away with Sam…far away. Another yell racked the house and I saw Bella running up the path. I walked over and hugged her and she held onto me tightly and I saw Sam eyeing her.

Carlisle walked out and smiled at Billy.

"He's going to be completely fine, he been asking for you." Carlisle said looking at Bella and she looked to Billy who nodded before running into the house. I walked over to Sam but he surprised me by lifting me up into a bridal carry.

"I'm going to take her home Billy, if you need anything doesn't hesitate to call me." Sam said politely.

"Maybe we should stay." I looked up at Sam but Billy shook his head.

"Go home." Billy said with a half-smile and nodded at him. Sam didn't waste any more time and carried me to the car.

Hey everyone! :D THANKYOU For everything :D Lots of love XOXOX


	10. Chapter 10

Review please! : D NEw story, Untamed. It's an Emmett/OC PLEASE CHECK IT OUT :D

I took a deep breath as I slid on my new heals that Rose and I had bought with a matching dress. The dress was a love heart corset type one with a more flared skirt that stopped a few inches down my thigh. I had curled my hair and I was wearing red lipstick.

It was Bella's wedding day.

Sam had refused to come with me and I didn't bother arguing instead I had been giving him the cold shoulder for 3 days. One word answers and worse of all no sex.

I grabbed my clutch bag and headed downstairs where Sam and Paul were watching T.V.

"Feet off the table Paul." I told him and he jumped guiltily.

"Sorry Lexi." Paul muttered. I ignored Sam's lustful stares; I noticed Paul was trying very hard not to stare.

"You look beautiful." Sam's voice filled with adoration and I felt my heart melt but I had promised myself to stay strong.

"Thanks', see you later." I said brushing him off and grabbing my car keys and yanked open the door before heading outside. It was a gorgeous day.

"Alex!" I heard Sam call after me but I ignored him and climbed into the car. I pretended not to see Sam banging his head against the doorjamb of the front door as I drove off to my cousins wedding.

Alice did an amazing job. I walked down the aisle to find my seat, I was next to Seth and he grinned at me and looked around.

"Sam?" Seth asked and Billy and Sue looked up and I shook my head. A few minutes after my arrival Rose began to play and Bella began to walk down the Aisle. Well stumble. Edward looked like he was about to run off to the hills with Julia Roberts.

Bella looked beautiful; there was no doubt in my mind about that.

The ceremony itself wasn't too long but yet it was Romanic and sweet. Everyone began to cheer when Edward kissed Bella and I clapped too.

I decided to wait till later to give Bella my congratulations as everyone began to worm there way over to the reception area.

I saw Alice stood at the edge of the room and I walked over and she skipped half way to hug me.

"This is kick ass Al." I told her and she grinned smugly.

Bella caught my gaze and she beckoned me over, she was stood with four more beautiful vampires.

"This is my cousin Alex." Bella introduced timidly and they all smiled at me warmly. I nodded at them with a warm smile.

"It's very nice to meet you." Tanya greeted after introductions.

"Like wise." I told her kindly.

"You're very beautiful for a human." Kate said and Bella nodded in agreement as did the rest of them.

"Yep…She's a hottie." Emmet appeared next to me and Rose rolled her eyes across the room.

"Hey Em." I greeted and he threw an arm over my shoulder.

"Where's Sam?" Bella asked and I smiled apologetically and she sighed.

"I'm sorry Bells." I told her and the Denali coven looked confused.

"She was imprinted on by a werewolf." Edward explained and they looked to me wide eyed.

"Have they heard from…?" Bella asked with hopeful eyes and I shook my head.

"It was nice meeting you all." I smiled at them and they nodded and Emmet dropped his arm and kissed my cheek before hoping back over to Rose. I walked over to Seth and I saw Jake walk across the dance floor. I grinned at him and he winked. I ran over and hugged him.

I pulled back end punched his arm lightly so I would hurt myself.

"Ermm…OW?" Jake asked me and I sighed.

"Don't leave like that again!" I told him sternly and he pulled me in for another hug.

"Sam is circling the boarder." Jake told me and I pulled out of his warm embrace.

"Of course he is." I sighed and he gave me a half smile.

"Hey…he loves you." Jake told me and I nodded and kissed his cheek and he grinned down at me before walking over to Bella who looked like she was about the fly. She scowled at me playfully and I winked. I skipped over to Seth and sat on his knee.

"Hey Sethy." I greeted and Sue chuckled with Billy and Seth just rolled his eyes.

"So I heard you went all celibacy." Billy told me and I laughed.

"Yep." I said popping the p.

"Poor Sam." Billy sighed dramatically and I nodded playing along.

"Please for the pack sake, give it up because he's mopping all the time. He made Paul run a double shift when he even made a simple joke about his lack of sex life." Seth begged and I giggled.

"Seth it's been three days." I told him and Seth's eyes widened.

"He made it seem like weeks…" Seth shook his head baffled and Sue and I were laughing our asses off. Seth gaze snapped up in the direction that Jake had gone with Bella and I stood up quickly and followed Seth. Seth ran to Jake and grabbed him tightly and dragged him away. Sam stepped out of the woods along with Quill and Paul.

Edward was holding tightly onto Bella and Jake was shaking as Embry helped Seth drag him into the woods. Sam was looking at me with apology.

"Lex-" Sam began and I shook my head.

"Save it." I told him before walking over to Bella…I could bear to watch Sam walk away with a hurt filled expression.

"Do I look ok?" Edward asked Bella and I kissed her cheek.

"You look amazing Bells, let's go." I told her and she smiled and Edward walked her out. I danced with Emmet a few times and even with Carlisle. I didn't dance with Jasper but we talked for the best part of an hour. He was an awesome guy.

Sam.

I felt guilt ripping me apart as I stood waving Bella goodbye. Bella hugged me tightly and I hugged her back.

"Stay safe." Bella whispered and I nodded and said the same.

I watched my cousin drive away on her honey moon of dreams and then I walked to my car back to my home awaiting the arguments to come.

I walked in the front door and I noticed Sam asleep on the couch, he must have fallen asleep waiting up for me. I placed my clutch on the table quietly and locked the door and slipped off my heals before walking over and placing myself on Sam's thigh. Sam's eyes fluttered open with a big smile and I stroked his cheek lovingly and his smile grew when he knew I wasn't mad.

I had given up being mad.

Sam and I were as stubborn as each other and I realised neither of us would cave.

We were only hurting each other. Sam sat up silently and picked me up and carried me upstairs and straight into the room. I walked over to the dresser and grabbed out one of Sam's old shirts. I swung my hair to the side and I ignored Sam's stare from his perch on the bed.

"Can you unzip me please?" I asked him still faced towards the bathroom door. And I heard him move from the bed to me in two strides. I heard him let out a shaky breath he delicately zipped my dress down, his warm hands leaving a trail down my spine. His hands lingered at the zipper at the bottom. And I let out a shaky breath. The sexual tension had the room on fire. I took a step forward and let the dress fall to the floor leaving me in a set of Black lacy underwear. I heard a low growl as I bent down the grab my dress. I could feel my poker face faltering into a smirk as I hung up my dress and turned around with my t-shirt in hand heading for the bathroom. I nearly ran smack bang into Sam's bare chest. He had stripped for bed too and was now wearing only a pair of boxers. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me against him tightly.

"You shouldn't tease me Alex." Sam growled in my ear as his hands roamed every part of my body.

I moaned and leaned into him and wrapped my arms around his neck lowering his head to mine.

God I loved this man.

"Do you want to go to the beach today Angel?" Sam asked from the kitchen table and I looked up from where I was finishing the drying up and met his love filled eyes.

I walked over and sat on his knee and searched his face taking in ever deal.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sam asked nervously and I giggled.

"I'm sorry does my _gazing_ make you uncomfortable." I teased and he laughed. I loved his laugh.

I loved his strength.

I loved every part of him.

I thanked the person who gave him to me.

He pressed kisses all over me face and I giggled.

"Sam." I said giggling and he stopped and smiled down at me and brushed a curl from my face. Sometimes it was easy to forget I was 19.

"How can I not look at you, your everything to me?" Sam kissed my head lovingly and I smiled back.

God I adored this man.

"The beach sounds nice." I told him and his smile widened. We decided to invite the whole pack for a family get together; hopefully it would be a distraction for Jake.

He had been a mess for weeks now. Waiting for Bella to come home.

The next few chapters are really going to test the imprint bond.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a truly beautiful day. My family was with me and I couldn't have wished it any better… Paul had imprinted a few days ago, on Rachel Jacobs sister. She and I used to be good friends when I used to visit and we bonded again immediately. Sam has made it his mission to pay back on everything Paul has ever commented on and Jared was more than willing to help. Leah was moody but I think it's because she wanted to imprint but hadn't yet, we didn't even know if she could.

I was pressed against Sam's warm chest as I watched Embry and Seth play football and I chuckled when they asked Sam to order each other not to cheat. I looked up over my shoulder and as usual Sam was already gazing at me and he smiled when I caught him…he didn't bother to look embarrassed when I caught him he just pressed his lips lightly to mine and kissed my forehead and I snuggled against him chest.

"Come on!" Embry called and I giggled.

"Want to play Sam?" Jared dared and Paul sat up straighter to look but didn't let go of Rachel. Sam looked down to me deliberating and I untangled myself from him and pressed my lips to his jaw lightly.

"Go." I told him and he grinned before running off to play. Jacob was muttering about Bella to Sam and I repressed an eye roll.

"How long have you and Sam been together?" Rachel asked me and Kim grinned and I chuckled and propped myself up on my elbows to watch Sam play with his brothers.

"Around 4 months." I told her finally taking my eyes of Sam and she widened her eyes in shock.

"Seriously?" She asked Kim and she gave her "I know right." Look, I was confused. Kim laughed at my expression.

"You don't seem like you have been together 4 months Lex." Kim told me fondly and my eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"You look like you have been together for years." Rachel told me in awe and I smiled warmly and turned to look at Sam again.

"We have our ups and downs but…I love him." I told her and she nodded agreeing with what I said.

"It's true though Alex, you and Sam look like you have 3 kids and a 5 year wedding certificate." Leah told me and I choked a little much to their amusement. Sam whirled around wide eyes and I finally controlled myself and I gave him thumbs up to show him I was ok but he was looking at me deliberating whether to check on me and I rolled my eyes and he laughed and turned back to his game. I looked back to the imprints and Leah who were laughing at my reaction.

"You don't want to get married and have kids?" Rachel asked curiously and they all looked at me expectantly.

"I ermm…I guess I never really thought about it." I told them truthfully in an awkward way and Rachel looked shocked while Leah and Kim looked amused, I rolled my eyes and looked back to the football game and I saw Sam looking at me with a shocked face and I avoided his gaze.

SHIT HE WAS IISTENING!

"Bella could have had that…" Jake said fairly loudly and Sam kicked the ball to Paul before walking over to the us with an irritated expression.

"I have already told you Jake, there will be no violation of the treaty. Bella made her choice." Sam told him in his Alpha voice and Jake looked to me and I gave him a small smile.

Jacob sighed and then walked over to take Sam's place in the match. Sam looked to me and his smile grew like a little boy on Christmas day and he lifted me and placed me on his lap. I could feel the imprints stares and I reluctantly turned from Sam's face to their stares.

"May I help you?" I asked them with an eye roll. They all shook their head amused and Sam chuckled and pulled me tighter to him and lightly pressed his lips to mine.

"How have they not talked about their future?" Rebecca asked Kim quietly but I still over heard so I'm sure Sam did. I pulled my lips from Sam and looked everywhere but him.

"I don't think its Sam putting off the conversation." Leah observed and I threw her a dirty look and went back to watching the football game, I dared to sneak a glance to Sam's face. He looked deep in thought.

I guess it was strange that we hadn't talked about our future but we had only been together 4 months, it felt like forever.

I was humming lightly to the radio as I made Tea, I was making Spaghetti bolognaise. I turned off the stove and turned to get a serving spoon and jumped half a foot in the air when I saw Sam watching me with another thoughtful look from the doorjamb.

"Don't do that!" I yelled pressing a hand to my heart.

"You don't want to marry me." Sam stated in a mono tone but I could hear the pain shine through and my jaw dropped.

"What…" I managed to stutter out.

"You don't want to be my wife." Sam rephrased and I was speechless. Sam was reading my expression intently, I could feel the hurt flooding off him and it made my heart burn.

I managed to find my thought process.

Did I want to be Sam's wife?

Someday I would…I realised and I crossed the room and placed both my hands on his face and leaned up to lock eyes with his.

"One day I would love to be your wife." I told him softly and his expression melted into a glorious smile and he picked me up and span me around and I giggled.

"Sam!" I said between giggles and he placed me back on my feet and kissed me. I released him with on final peck and went to bowl up the dinner. I placed both bowls on the table and Sam all but ran to his chair, it was his favourite. My secret recipe.

We didn't talk for a while but Sam always finished faster than me but we finished around the same time because I hadn't eaten much since I wasn't hungry. Sam placed his fork down a minute before mine and as soon as mine touched the plate he looked up at me.

"But you won't marry me now?" He asked curiously, he seemed a little worried but not hurt now knowing I did someday want to marry him and I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

"Sam!" I whined and he rolled his eyes.

"I just want to understand, most girls dream of starting a family and getting married. I'm nearly 27 and your nearly 20." Sam's eyes furrowed together growing increasingly confused and I took a deep breath.

"When I left Bulgaria I made a promise to myself, I would never rush into anything rash again and Sam we have only been together for four months. And we can barely keep from fighting every day…Can we really bring a kid into this world?" I asked more to him and Sam stood up and hauled me to my feet and hugged me.

"Just promise me that you'll marry me someday." Sam begged and I smiled up at him.

"I promise." I sealed and reached up to press my lips to kiss tightly.

Hey everyone,thankyou so much to everyone who reviewed, as you can proably tell this story doesnt really have a strong story line its more like lots of one shots but i tried to add more detail this time for you, This story is just something i do when i'm bored. The story which has a strong story line is my new story untamed so if you love that stuff try Untamed and Beauty of the Dark, About anoter 4/5 chanpter to go, Thanks for everything :D


	12. Chapter 12

Oh shit.

Oh holy mother fucker.

I blinked again to try and see a different result but no.

Here I was sat on the edge of the bathtub with a pregnancy test in my hand.

Positive.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

No I wasn't sad I was…over joyed.

I was carrying Sam's child. I knew how much Sam wanted a family and I was so happy could give him one. I heard a loud bang as the door slammed and I put the test on the shelf behind the soap before walking into the bedroom and getting changed for bed.

I would tell him tomorrow.

I was going to have a family.

"Go away…" I sighed muffled in the pillow, I heard Sam deep chuckle but he didn't stop gently poking my rib cage.

He's lucky I love him. I rolled over so I was straddling him and he looked up and me shocked before settling into a lustful gaze.

I was having his baby.

The thought made my smile widen.

"Jake has been ringing you nonstop." Sam told me in a husky voice trying to stay focused as I kissed a trail of kisses down his throat to his jaw.

"Hmmm…Let it ring." I told him, my lips still pressed against his hot muscle chest.

"Alex-" Sam moaned before yanking my lips to his passionately and trapping me against the mattress, have I mentioned how much I love this man?

"I have something I need to tell you…" I began but before Sam and I could take the matter further my phone rang again and Sam groaned and rolled off me. I grabbed the phone and pressed it my ear.

"Jacob. There better be a god damn god reason you're ringing me." I told him sternly and looked over to my wolf that was looking at me with an amused expression.

"_It's Bella, she back and that FLILTHY BLOOD SUCKER HAS GOT HER PREGNANT!" _Jake yelled down the phone and my eyes widened and Sam sat up and stared at the phone and all but snatched it away from me, he talked in a hush voice for a minute before throwing the phone down on the bed and yanking on a pair on sweats.

"What are you doing Sam?" I demanded and he didn't even bother to look up as he walked out of the room. I pulled on his shirt before rushing down the stairs and seeing him head for the door.

"SAMUAL ULEY!" I yelled and he stopped in his tracks and whirled around.

"I need to meet with the wolves to discuss what we are going to do." Sam said and sounded…guilty?

He couldn't mean…NO!

"What do you mean, what you're going to do?" I asked him begging him to tell me he didn't mean what I knew he did.

Sam looked away from me and I gasped.

"I have to protect the tribe Alex." Sam told me in an Alpha voice and walked out.

"NO!" I yelled after him and ran outside but I already saw him disappearing into his forest.

No

No

No

No

No

No

No

No

No

No

No

No

No

No

No

No

No

No

Please god no!

I sat down on the couch and I felt my cheeks become wet with tears. I could let this happen. I wouldn't let them hurt Bella.

I wouldn't allow my Sam to become a monster.

I jumped up of the couch and walked upstairs, well ran. I grabbed a duffel bag and shoved as much of my clothing/belongings in that I could before throwing on a tank top and some shorts, I pulled on my converse. And headed for the door. I couldn't help but hesitate when I saw Sam's shirt lying on the floor.

It hurt.

It physically hurt the thought of leaving _my _Sam.

But I knew that was what I had to do.

I ran down the stairs and pulled on my leather jacket and grabbed my car keys before walking out the house and throwing my bag in the boot of the car.

"Your leaving aren't you." I heard a voice behind me state and I whirled around to see a devasted Leah. My tears were falling now and I wiped them with my sleeve and nodded.

"If you leave you will be rejecting the imprint. It will destroy you both Alex, and I don't just mean physically." Leah told me and wrapped her arms around me tightly.

I wasn't just taking me.

I was taking his baby too.

I hadn't even had a chance to tell him.

"I can't let her die Leah." I told her after we let go and she nodded and her head turned behind her before turning back to me swiftly.

"He's coming." Leah warned and I kissed her cheek before stopped walking to the car and buckling myself in.

"Hey Leah what…NO!" Sam yelled as he saw me in the car and I turned on the engine and began to pull out.

"No No NO!" Sam yelled loudly and I saw Leah watching him with a sympathetic look. I made the wrong choice of looking back in the rear view mirror before I pulled out and I saw Sam. My Sam. On his knee's fighting tears.

I was too far gone; my tears were running freely down my cheek as I left the love of my life.

Sam~POV

Love. Life. Meaning over. My soul was being ripped apart. I could even make myself run after her I was too far gone.

I felt the sobs racking my body as my reason for existence left me.

My beautiful, beautiful Angel.

Gone.

"It's not too late Sam, She'll come back." I heard Leah say and I managed to find control of my neck to turn my head up to her pitying look.

"She's gone…" I repeated the words over and over again and Leah hugged me but I couldn't move.

She left me.

The love of my life was gone.

"Oh my god!" I heard Leah gasp from the bathroom.

I was an absolute wreck, the bedroom smelt like her. Lilac and orange blossom. Leah had stayed with me as I cried like a little girl but I couldn't give a shit.

I lost the only thing that I cared about.

I stood up off the bed and rushed into the bathroom to see Leah staring at something wide eyed, she jumped when she saw me and hid it behind her back.

What?

"What the hell is behind your back Leah?" I demanded but she refused to give it to me.

"Give it to me Leah." I ordered her and she buckled under my authority and gave me the object with an unreadable expression. I took the object and my eyes went wide and I managed to find the edge of the bathtub and I sat on it, I felt the object slip out of my hands and I looked up to Leah.

"She's pregnant." Leah gasped and I felt a hundred different emotions. Joy. Perfect, Excited and then it fell into Shame, depression and horror.

"She's gone. My Alex and my baby are gone…" I began to shake with sobs as the remains of the ground I walked on disappeared before me.


	13. Chapter 13

I hurt.

Not just emotionally but physically, it felt as if I was being ripped in half. Everything was screaming at me to turn around and not continue up the drive to the Cullen house but I couldn't.

I wasn't just saving Bella, I was saving Sam.

I had stopped crying, I couldn't cry. I was beyond that. I climbed out of the car with my bag and headed for the door. Before I could open the door, it was yanked open and in its place was Edward.

No not Edward, Edward's zombie. He looked drained.

"Edward…" I sighed and he looked to me wary.

"They're coming aren't they?" Edward questioned but it seemed like a statement and I nodded, he opened the door wider and gestured me in.

"Who is it?" I heard a small voice ask…Bella?

"It's Alex." I heard Rose say in a defeated voice.

"Alex why would she…oh no." Bella sighed and I walked in the room behind Edward and smiled weakly at her.

Oh my god, she couldn't be that pregnant already.

What the hell was it?

I couldn't judge, I needed to help Bella.

It hurt…no wrong.

It burned.

Every part of me felt wrong. I was sat leaning against the couch next to Rose.

I had at first sided with Edward but I knew Bella wasn't going to budge, no way in hell so I just made the decision the help her.

I didn't have a choice in the matter really.

Sam.

Sam.

Sam.

Sam.

Sam.

Sam.

Sam.

Sam.

Sam.

Sam.

Sam.

Sam.

Sam.

Sam.

Sam.

Sam.

Sam.

Sam.

Sam.

Sam.

Sam.

Sam.

Sam.

My Sam.

I wanted My Sam.

I hated this, I just wanted to go home but I knew I couldn't.

"I'm going to get some air." I told Bella and she smiled weakly at me and Jake looked at we worried slightly before I headed out the back.

Jake, Seth and Leah had left the pack to help the Cullen's.

I knew right…Leah?

She's a bitch but she loved her brother.

"You look like hell." I heard Leah state and I looked up from where my face was in my hands. She was sat next to me on the steps.

"It hurts Leah." I told her and my voice broke at the end. She pulled me into a tight hug and rocked me slightly.

"Do you think it could affect…the baby?" Leah asked in a small voice and I looked up at her in horror.

"Oh my god." I never had thought whether the impact of losing Sam could make me lose my baby. I heard a pain-filled howl echo through the forest. I didn't have to ask who it belonged to.

"Sam found your test, he doesn't leave." Leah explained in a sad tone and I felt tears flow freely down my cheek.

"I want Sam Leah." I murmured into her shoulder and she rubbed my back.

"Then go." Leah said softly and I look a deep breath before leaning back and wimping my tears.

"I can't…" I told her and she nodded in acceptance. Another whimper echoed through the trees.

Bella became better; we had figured out that the baby or whatever needed blood. Bella was still in pain but she was better and so did the pain.

The ear in my chest became a whole. My resolve beginning to waver.

"That's it; you need to go back Alex." Bella ordered giving me a look and grasping her cup tightly.

"I can't Bella." I told her weakly.

My baby.

Please be ok.

Sam, god please be better than I am.

"Just go talk to him then." Bella re-negotiated and I noticed everyone was pretending not to listen in. Carlisle knew I was pregnant but no one else knew.

"I don't think I'd be able to come back."I tried to explain but her face wrinkled in confusion.

"Sam would let you leave Alex." Bella told me in a sure voice and I sighed she didn't get it.

"She doesn't mean that Bella, she means if she sees Sam again she won't want to." Jake explained in a soft voice and Bella's face fell and she looked at me in despair.

"I'm sorry." She apologised for the thousandth time. I rolled my eyes weakly and chuckled.

In truth I was probably just a bigger mess than Bella.

Just a few days…

"Then get out!" Edward spat as he worked over his dead wife's corpse. My eyes filled with tears as I watched him unable to move. Jake stormed out of the room and I ran after him knowing what he was going to do.

He would try and kill Renesmee.

She was beautiful; she looked like Bella and Edward in the most perfect way. I saw Jake fall to his knee's at the sight of the baby.

I knew that look….holy shit!

Before I could comment I heard a loud growl from outside and Jake shot from the room as Edward did.

"Bella is in transition." Rose told me softly and I smiled. Thank god, I sighed with relief.

Everyone then walked into the house, everyone was staring at Jake and Esme turned to me.

"Go home darling." Esme hugged me and I smiled and nodded to Edward and punched Jake on the shoulder lightly.

"Bella is going to kick your ass…" I sung and he rolled his eyes and then went to sit next to Rose and stare at Renesmee.

I said my goodbyes and Edward hugged me tightly.

Home.

I don't know how long I sat in the car outside my house. Sam as inside, I could feel it.

My Sam.

With that thought I all put ran to the front door and tried the handle. Thank god it was open.

Was he asleep?

Was he mad at me?

Did he not want me?

The thoughts were spinning through my head as I walked up the stairs and I hesitated on turning the handle to the bedroom.

I opened it and I felt whole.

My Sam was sleeping on the bed.

He was laid stiffly on top of the covers still in his shorts; he must have fallen asleep accidently.

MY feet moved without my instruction and I stepped closer and lowered myself lightly on the edge of the bed.

Bags under his eyes and his face in a frown I lowered my palm to his face as lightly as possible and his entire posture changed. His large frame relaxed and his face settled. He looked at peace.

What had I done?

I brushed his shaggy hair out of his face and my breath caught when his eyes fluttered open.

Sam smiled and me lightly before shutting his eyes again and sighed, I was still holding my breath. His eyes then shot open after his realisation and sat up straight knocking me off the bed, before I could fall off a large arm came and pulled me back to him.

His face filled with Joy, Disbelief and pure and utter adoration. His hand came and stoked my cheek delicately with a shaky hand.

"My Alex, you came back…" Sam said chocking at the end and I could even speak. All I could do is nod.

Before I could try and speak I was pulled into a passionate kiss, I kissed him like the first time I met him. I prayed to god that I would keep him forever. Sam's arms lifted me up and pressed me against him tightly and I ripped my lips from his.

"Careful the baby!" I almost yelled and both our eyes widened and looked at my stomach before I looked back to him. I watched Sam's face…glow. He gave me a smile that could melt snow and kissed me lightly before kissing my stomach.

"Sleep Sammy." I told him and climbed into bed next to him and he wrapped his arms around me tightly yet avoided touching my belly.

"You're not leaving me?" Sam asked, he never sounded so vulnerable.

"I'll never leave you again, I don't think I could." I told him truthfully and he sighed in content.

My family…my beautiful family.

Review please! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue 

"Do you want me to carry you?" Sam asked looking at me worried as we stood up to leave the bonfire. Casey and Adam were running around in front of us.

It's been 7 years since Nessie was born. She was around 18 now physically and mentally and her and Jake were doing great. Sam and I were married a year after and we have two kids and one on the way and life couldn't get any better.

I always wondered if Sam's love would decrease as time went on but it didn't.

If anything it grew, I still caught him gazing at me with adoration like the day we met.

I loved my children.

I loved my family.

And I loved my Sam.

Who says you can't have a happy ending.

Thank you so much everyone! So much love for you!: D


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone, I really want to do another Imprint story, Please go onto my prfile and vote for which wolf you want me to write about :D

P.S Check out my other stories, Check out Untamed for Emmet/oc and Beauty of the dark for Damon/oc :D

Love you all!:D


End file.
